yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 5 Episode 31: GMAF Blazing Fist Addition Part 5 Keyome vs Kaori
Particapints *Anubis *Cleopatra *Keyome Tasanagi *Kaori Gin Masumoto What If..We Told You.... NOT INTERESTED! The Pharoah sat in his gold clothing with Cleopatra next to him. Keyome sat in a chair infront of them. Anubis smiled. " This is odd Keyome. Why do you fight? You could be here spectating with us. " Keyome wire a suit, smoking a cigar in his mouth. " I've always been one of those guys that wanted to be in the game rather than just watch your Majesty. " The Pharoah laugh shaking his head. " You. Remind me of my father." This made keyomes eyebrows raise m. His eyes focusing throughbhis dark shades. " Your Majesty, why did your parents name you Anubis? If you dont mind me asking." Anubis smirked. "Why do you ask? " " Well... I think its interesting you and the queen are both named after people, and even a God, of your past. " Anubis smiled, Cleopatra was eying Keyome like a stack of meat. " I suppose they... Figured we were meant for greatness." Keyome smiled but within his mind he was having a battle of chess with the Pharoah. 'Make a move...' he said within his mind. " So, Tasanagi. Are you liking your surroundings? " Keyome nodded. " indeed I am. This... is. Beautiful place." "Indeed it is. " The silence lingered as they both room in the surroundings. " Tasanagi, you know why your here no? " Keyome turned his head to the Pharoah. " You, and the rest of your friends room out Tanaban.." Keyomes eye grew large. "You defeated Danchou. And you out smarted Thomas. You have accomplished much. Taking my men out like that. " Keyome went silent. " If you truly want... I can place you in there stead Tasanagi ... all you have to do.... in-" " Naw...." Keyome said standing. " Your offers. Aren't apart of the plan." Anubis smirked. " Really now?" Keyome walked to the door looking over his right shoulder at them. " I don't need you for power. I got enough of it Your majesty. I appreciate your offer. But I have a match... And.... I work alone." He said as walked off. Cleo shook her head. " Should I kill him?" "No-No... not yet.. hahahahaha... he's just playing hard to get. He'll soon see things my way..." The Fight Beginnings...The Wolf vs The Spy I slowly made my way down the Arena. I wore nothing but a pair Of martial Arts Go pants. My hair I had cut, making it shorter than what it was. Slowly I walked my way down to hear the crowds cheers, the shouts of thousands... of many. (( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K8FjfQz0iW0&feature=youtube_gdata_player)) I kept my head low my hair hanging over my eyes as I continued the long walk out untill I did manage to go outside. I sighed looking around me. My rigid body would be littered with the scars and cuts from previous fights. Previous battle. On my back the large Dragon tattoo that wrapped around to my stomach, around the ABS. On my back it simply read 'Brotherhood'. I lifted my hands up in the air for the crowd to show praise and respect. I beat on my right chest and did it again. "LADIESSSSS AND GENTLEMAN!! " the crowd cheered. The fire works going off above our heads. It had a futuristic feel to this Arena... the Pharoah did a good job. My eyes were low, no closed, as I waited on.my competition, and once she was here before me. I simply lifted my head up. My eyes occasionally flashing a bright and then dimming down. "WE GATHER HERE TODAY TO GET THE FIRST FULL ROUNDS OF THE GMAFS ALL SEEEEEEETTTTT AND READY, TO,GOOOO!!!!!" THE Announcer said. "Here we will go along with the first event for the Real rounds of this years GMAF'S!! WE'VE DONE BACKGROUND CHECKS ON BOTH FIGHTERS TO GIVE THEM WHAT MAY BE OF USE TO THEM IN BATTLE. YOU GUYS READY TO SEE SOME SKULLS ROLLL!?!?!?" The crowd cheered louder. How barbaric. Some of the Pharoahs men came out with weapons. Katana's, two handed blades, Axe hammers, Bladed staffs. " Wait.. this years GMAF is under the united states death penalty, what are we doing with weapons like that here? " "Pharoah's call. He wants a good show." Keyome shook his head. " I wont nw killing anyone that doesn't need to die. " He took a few steps back about 6 feet more than likely Kaori would do the same."LET THS FIRST ROUND BEGIN, GOOOO!!" I eyed her listening to the Announcer as he ran away. " Stand down Kaori, your in the way. I dont want to hurt you. So please leave." I got down into my Karate stance. " But if you force my hand I will retailaite.." Category:Ark 5 Category:GMAF2